Ascensor
by clarity-chan
Summary: Le gustaba, le gustaba la Hyuuga. El único problema era que ella creía que él era gay. Pero haría que cambiara de opinión. lo sé, aún no estoy lista para hacer los summary, pero denle una chance, One-Shot SasuHina


_**Declaimer**__**: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomos prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura.**_

**_ASCENSOR_**

Era increíble que a pesar de llevar más de 2 años de convivir como vecinos, todavía siguiera llamándolo _"Uchiha-san"._ Le había repetido un par de veces que lo llamara por su nombre, pero no, ella tenía que hablarle por el apellido, y eso lo irritaba, lo fastidiaba y definitivamente lo dejaba con un humor de perros, ¿Por qué?, bueno la respuesta era sencilla, ella le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

Pero para su desgracia, la chica parecía ser inmune a sus encantos, y sus intentos por llamar su atención habían sido un completo fracaso; la Hyuuga parecía prestarle más atención a una mosca que a él, y eso había herido su ego, apartando el hecho de que la chica en cuestión, quería hacerla de cupido con un tal Sai, la muy ingenua tenía la creencia de que él era gay.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?, no quería saberlo, pero el nombre _"Naruto"_ estaba escrito por toda esa falsa difamación, y de ser así prometía una larga y dolorosa tortura hacia el Uzumaky.

En fin, ahora estaba en al ascensor, esperando el cierre automático, cuando la peliazul, dueña de sus tormentos, apareció ante él, agitada por la posible carrera, al verlo lo saludó con su típico _"-Bu-buenas tardes, Uchiha-san-"_ dijo y mordiendo su labio inferior, apretando la chamarra con insistencia, como para darse fuerza agregó _"-Sai- san envía saludos-",_ el Uchiha podía sentir como una venita aparecía en su frente, y cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos contestó

_"__-No me interesa-"_ dijo fríamente, y la vio de reojo, parecía que lo miraba con… ¿comprensión?, ¿por qué lo miraba así? De pronto vio como acercaba su mano a su hombro en señal de apoyo

_"__-s-sé que no es fa-fácil Uchiha- san-"_ empezó _"-pe-pero no debe avergonzarse, li-libérese, salga del closet-"._ Ok, definitivamente iba a matar al maldito engendro que convenció a la Hyuuga de que él, Sasuke Uchiha, era gay. Por Kami, si destilaba por cada poro de su piel, lo varonil que era.

Iba a refutarle lo dicho cuando el ascensor se detuvo y la peliazul haciendo una leve reverencia se despidió cortésmente_ "-ha-hasta pronto Uchiha-san-",_ y como si le hubiera llegado la luz, al azabache, se le ocurrió una idea

_"__-te falta algo Hyuuga-"_ dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, apreciando así, la cara de confusión que tenía la ojiperla

_"__-¿a- así?-",_ preguntó dudosa _"-¿qué, qué es?-"_ volvió a cuestionar, el ojinegro mostró una sonrisa de lado y acercándose a la Hyuuga, como depredador a su presa, contestó

_"__-Esto-"_ y sin darle tiempo a responder, unió sus labios con lo de la chica, deleitándose con su exquisito sabor dulzón.

Al apartarse, pudo ver al gran color rojizo que adornaba las mejillas de la muchacha y sin poder evitarlo dijo

_"__-no soy gay Hinata… y tú eres mía hime-"_ concluyó volviéndola a besar. De pronto un grito se oyó a través de un pasillo

_"__-¡Maldito infeliz, lo sabía, me engañas con ella teme, por eso… "_ y se quedó allí al percibir el aura asesina que sobresalía del Uchiha

_"__-Tú-"_ dijo entre dientes, _"- lo sabía dobe, fuiste tú-"_ afirmó, mientras veía como el rubio, sonreía nerviosamente y decía

_"__-e-es-espera teme, d-d-d-déjame explicarte… ve- veras…-"_ no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque ya era seguido por un muy enojado Uchiha.

Mientras Hinata veía la escena divertida entre esos dos y sin poder evitarlo pensó _"y decir que el plan de Naruto-kun si funcionó"._

_**Hola gente linda, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, pero no tenía ideas para una nueva historia, y como verán esto fue lo que salió, jeje**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado este one- shot, si quieren y pueden, dejen un rewie, se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, opiniones, pero esta prohibido dejar comentarios ofensivos o dañinos.**_

_**sin nada mas que decir, me despido. hasta la próxima locura que se me ocurra.**_

_**Atte. Clarity-chan ; )**_


End file.
